Sol, Mar y Arena
by Rail-Tezca
Summary: El sol brillaba en lo alto y el cielo no tenía ni una sola nube que protegiera a los bañistas de los rayos del astro rey, claro que tampoco a ninguno le importaba, los chicos habían salido a disfrutar de un caluroso día en la playa. Horo/Len gay


Una historia corta que se me ocurrió con el calor y el aburrimiento del momento, espero les guste, por cierto es de corte Homosexual, si no te gusta, no lo leas y bye… si te gusta pues disfruta la historia ciao

* * *

**Sol, Mar y Arena**

Todo inicio en verano, el sol brillaba en lo alto y el cielo no tenía ni una sola nube que protegiera a los bañistas de los rayos del astro rey, claro que tampoco a ninguno le importaba, los chicos habían salido a disfrutar de un caluroso día en la playa, bueno todos excepto Len Tao, quien miraba a todos divertirse desde la seguridad de la sombra de la sombrilla de playa, más a lo lejos estaba Ana tumbada al sol para tomar algo de color en su blanca piel, su novio Yho le ponía bronceador en la espalda, al fondo casi a horillas del mar Pilika y Tamao construían un castillo de arena, Lizer y Hao hacía horas habían desaparecido en el horizonte siguiendo la rivera en busca de un lugar más privado, todos sabían para qué pero nadie diría nada al respecto y claro estaba también Chocolove y Horokeu Usui; jugando a tirarse y sumergirse en las saladas aguas del mar. Len suspiró al fijar su mirada en los ojos grises de Horokeu pese a la distancia podía ver claramente cada uno de los detalles del chico de azules cabellos, detalles como su cuerpo bien torneado por los entrenamientos y ahora adornado por cristalinas gotas de agua, sus piernas fuertes y viriles, sus brazos marcados y deliciosos, o su traje de bajo corto y ajustado que dejaba pocas cosas a la imaginación, y antes de que su mirada se posara en cierta intima parte Len recordó que él también estaba vestido con ropas que dejaban poco a la imaginación y no podía darse el lujo de que pensamientos pecaminosos llenaran su mente, sobre todo si estos llevaban a su cuerpo a expresarse libremente.

-Te odio Horo Horo

Dijo a la nada agitando la cabeza, el chico de china aun traía su peinado intacto pues nada de agua había tocado aun su blanco cuerpo, traía puesta una playera negra sin mangas y un eslip color rojo intenso, sus piernas blancas lucían finas pero firmes gracias al ejercicio y sus pies se enterraban en la arena, empezó a jugar con ellos haciendo surcos y figuritas para evitar pensar en el chico del norte quien seguía divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

-Quieres?

Len salió de su ensimismamiento y viendo a un Horo Horo que le ofrecía un rico helado de vainilla, mientras en su otra mano sostenía uno de chocolate, Len sonrió al ver el encantador rostro de Horokeu tan de cerca, sus rasgos eran aun infantiles, pero tenían toques de una viril apariencia, extendió su mano, Horo sabía que la vainilla era el sabor preferido de Len, todas las tardes de verano comía un poco de helado de vainilla con leche condensada mientras miraba el cielo desde la puerta del comedor, era un gesto muy lindo el que el chico del norte le ofreciera un helado para no perder tan bella costumbre.

-siéntate si quieres

Dijo Len algo apenado y sintiendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, desde hace algunos meses Len y Horo mantenían un juego de buenos tratos y detalles, claro sin dejar de lado algunas peleas, pero era obvio que entre ambos había ya algo más que sólo un interés de amigos. Horo se sentó en el espacio que Len disponía para el bajo la sombra de la sombrilla, era un espacio algo corto por lo que su piel húmeda por el mar toco el cuerpo del chino, quien sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Horo por el contrario parecía inmutable.

-esta rico

Comentó Horo sonriente mirando la inmensidad del cielo, Len asintió en silencio y continuó comiendo su helado mientas el otro hacía lo mismo, fueron minutos de un tranquilo silencio sólo interrumpido por los ruidos del mar, Chocolove ayudaba a las chicas con su castillo de arena, y Yho estaba recostado al lado de Anna, de los demás no se sabía nada, así que era como si prácticamente estuvieran solos en la playa.

-No vas a nadar?

Inquirió Horokeu volteando a ver a Len quien ya terminaba su helado, Len miró al cielo, el sol seguí brillando intensamente

-Vamos, sólo es un poco de luz

Dijo Horo tomando la mano de Len, este gesto hiso que Len perdiera la cabeza que de por si no estaba muy en su sitio, fue jalado por la playa rumbo al mar, pero antes de que el agua tocara sus pies siquiera, Horo se detuvo en seco, se acercó a Len y le quitó con suavidad la playera blanca, dejándolo prácticamente desnudo si no fuera por el pequeño eslip rojo que combinaba extrañamente con sus morados cabellos, Horokeu se sonrojó al ver el cuerpo delgado y fino del chico de china, ese abdomen suave pero marcado, esos hombros delgados y esas piernas largas y finas, Horo suspiró sin darse cuenta mientras Len se sentía algo apenado por la mirada del chico que prácticamente lo devoraba.

-Listo

Agregó Horo tratando de recobrar la calma al sentir que su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar por la visión de aquel monumental chico de china, tomó de nuevo la mano de Len y ambos corrieron al agua hasta que esta cubrió casi por completo sus cuerpos, teniendo que soltarse y empezar a nadar, alejándose poco a poco de la orilla, tal vez en una carrera improvisada, nadaron hasta que la horilla fue sólo un lejano recuerdo en el horizonte, estaban nadando en aguas algo profundas, se detuvieron y quedaron flotando mecidos por la marea y mirándose fijamente, por un segundo nada importó, Horo se acercó a Len y sin pensarlo dos beses besó sus labios que tenían una mezcla de sabores entre la vainilla del helado y el saldo del mar, Horo sabía a chocolate y mar para el chino quien contestó el beso con igual intensidad, las aguas los movían regresándolos lentamente hacia donde habían salido, pero nada importaba, sólo el beso, sólo sus labios jugando con los del otro, dejando en libertad sentimientos que habían permanecido detenidos mucho tiempo, al separarse se sonrieron, Len emprendió regreso a la horilla nadando con agilidad, Horo le siguió, pero las mareas y su rumbo eran otros, no regresaron al mismo lugar, regresaron a un sector algo apartado donde al llegar a tierra se volvieron a encontrar en un beso y cayeron a la arena y bueno sólo digamos que el día ya no era tan caluroso como sus cuerpos.


End file.
